Update:Patch Notes (28 February 2012)
The following small fixes and adjustments have now been made to the game. If you spot any further bugs in-game, please use the Bug Report feature. 'Graphical: ' *The "clicked" cross when not clicking on an active object is now slightly green-tinged to differentiate it totally from the red cross. *Sunfreet's death animation now fades out correctly. *Bound Dungeoneering longswords are now using the correct animation set. *Forgotten rangers now fire the correct ammo instead of Mithril arrows. *Soul Wars capes now hang more naturally on the player. *The red strikethrough on requirements on the Task System is now placed correctly on the text. *Players now face forward at the end of the balance beam on the Advanced Barbarian Agility course. *Some unnecessary blocking has been removed around the Pirate Hut in the Wilderness. 'Quests & Tasks: ' *Some TzHaar no longer refer to the player as "YtHarr" instead of "YtHaar". *The TokHaar-Kal can now be used to attack Ice Strykewyrms. *Sir Mordred from Merlin's Crystal no longer awards combat XP when attacked. *The "Enter Mining Guild" task now correctly states the Mining level requirement. *The cutscene at the Zamorak temple during The Temple at Senntisten now plays correctly. *The warning about needing to complete the new version of Druidic Ritual to continue One Small Favour and Eadgar's Ruse is no longer displayed if the player has already completed the reworked Druidic Ritual. *The Tail of Two Cats cutscene is no longer interrupted by the Anvil attacking cutscene from Troll Warzone. *The "Get a Slayer task" and "Complete a Slayer task" tasks are now autocompleted if Smoking Kills has been completed. 'Skills & Minigames: ' *Dominion Markers now state that Sunfreet hasn't been slain if all other special battles have been completed without defeating Sunfreet. *Fareed in Dominion Tower will now attempt to unequip the player's weapon to: #The inventory, #or if full the player's bank, #or if full will drop the player's cheapest item to make room in the inventory If any item is dropped, a warning is also shown to state that this item will not be retrievable if the player leaves Dominion Tower. *Stealing Creation reward items now correctly award bonus XP when recharged without the need to re-equip them first. *The Taverley Circus location has been moved out of the corner of the flax field. *The easy treasure trail pointing to Gaius now states he is in Burthorpe instead of Taverley. *Sliced Bananas can no longer be taken out of the Mage Training Arena. 'Other: ' *The Troll Warzone musical tracks (Taverley Folk I & II, Taverley Ambience I-V) have been renamed. *The Wooden workbench Skill Guide information now correctly states that 5 planks are required instead of 3. *It is no longer possible to create ground charcoal on free worlds. *Clicking to open 2 Skill Guides at the same time now opens the correct one. *Pickaxes on the Smithing Skill Guide now correctly shows a members only icon. *The Troll Warzone Combat Supplier is now named Corporal Boothe. *The Prayer Renew potion effect is now consistently removed on death. *A spelling mistake has been corrected when a player reaches their daily red sandstone limit. *The Attack skillguide no longer lists A Clockwork Syringe as a requirement to wield a Brackish Blade. *It is no longer possible to start a turkey farm using Mackers and a Menagerie, then reclaiming him multiple times from Diango. *TzRek Jad's name when in the players inventory is now correctly capitalised. *Metal claws on the Smithing Skill Guide now display the correct level required to smith them.